


snowed in

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: after going to pick peter up for Christmas you both end up snowed in, in his home. what will you do while waiting for the snow to melt





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastiscguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastiscguy/gifts).



You are driving back to beacon hills for Christmas. You still have almost an hour and a half of driving left and the snow was starting to come down heavily. Your phone rang, using the Bluetooth headset you answer it. 

“Hi y/n how’s the drive,“ your brother stiles asks. You groan "it’s too bloody long” you laugh. In the background, you hear Derek give out a small laugh too. “Well if you didn’t go to college on the other side of the country it wouldn’t be so long,” Stiles says sarcastically. “Was the reason you called me?” you asked him. “Yes Derek asked can you do him a favour and pick Peter up on your way,” he asked. You rolled your eyes “do I have to?” you asked back. 

Next, you heard Derek’s voice loud you guessed he took the phone from stiles, “please y/n if you go he’ll come for Christmas” Derek said. You roll your eyes again “fine but you owe me” Derek laughed and agreed. You all say your goodbyes, as you turn to head toward Peter’s home. 

You didn’t hate him, quite the opposite really you loved him but tried to lie to yourself and others you dislike him. Peter had always been a selfish, self-centred person, you knew he’d never care for you. When you heard he was interested in someone, it broke your heart so you left. 

You pulled up to his house, the snow was now ankle and coming down faster as you knocked on his door. Peter opened it looking at you with a smile and hint of surprise. “Santa must have gotten my Christmas list this year,” he said opening the door for you to come in. “Peter hale your on Santa’s naughty list and always will be” you joked. 

“So if your not my Christmas present what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight,” he asked charmingly. This was the way Peter always was flirty and charming. This was why you fell for him, that and his incredible good looks. 

“Derek asked me to pick you up on the way,” you told him. Peter nodded his head. He looked a little disappointed, “well you’ll have to wait while I pack than” he said walking off. 

When he came back he saw your yawning, rubbing your face “how long have you been driving for?” he asked. You looked at the time “around 10 hours or so” you say working it out in your head. Peter looked at you shaking his head, “you’re not driving until you’ve had a nap or something” he ordered.  
You are actually happy he’d said that not really wanting to go back out in the cold, now sitting in the warm house. Peter disappeared coming back with two plates of food. “Eat and you can go upstairs have a rest we’ll leave in the morning,” he said. 

Agreeing you finished your food before Peter showed you to a guest bedroom. After a shower, you got in bed falling asleep right away. 

You woke the next morning, getting dressed you went down the stairs. Looking at your phone you noticed it had run out of battery in the night. Getting your coat and keys you went to get the charger from your car. At first, you couldn’t open the door, it was stuck thanks to the weather. After a few pulls, you managed to open it, only to see a wall of snow almost three-quarters of the way up the door.  
You screamed Peter! He came running down the stairs in a panic, possibly thinking you were being attacked by the way your sound. “We’re snowed in,” you say pointing to the blocked door. 

Peter laughed sitting on the couch. “Why are you not bothered by this” you shout, anointed he’s just laughing about this. “Well, sweetheart I can’t control a blizzard and you’re cute when you’re mad,” he said picking up a book. 

“What are we going to do now!” you say placing your hands on your hips. “We have to get out of here somehow.“ Peter looked at you rolling his eyes "the snow is too deep even if we do get out, we can’t go anywhere your car is buried” he told you. You gave up, closing the door, joining join him on the couch. 

You weren’t sure what to do or say, Peter, however, saw you looking nervous asked if you were hungry. Telling him yes, he held out his hand helping you off the couch. In the kitchen, Peter made you a hot drink and started mixing batter for pancakes. You both laughed when he cooked, seeing how high he could flip them. You tried completely missing as yours landed on the floor.

After eating Peter found you some of his clothes to wear knowing you couldn’t get to yours. “The power is off” Peter shouted to you. Coming back down, now in one of his V-necks, you saw him trying the lights, “do you have any candles?” you asked.“In the kitchen” he said turning to look at you.

Peter looked at you with a smirk “what?” you questioned nervous, looking down at yourself. “Nothing you just look hot in my clothes,” he said going into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes, but smiled and blushed a little at his words. He came back with a few candles lighting them, you spent the next few hours playing chess, talking about anything and everything. You told him all about college and you tiny flat you sheared, then about the few new friends you had made. Peter told you all about his different holidays he’d had, and all about the war with the humans in beacon hills. 

“if someone had told me, I would have come back to help,” you said after hearing about what your friends had been through. “I’m glad you weren’t” he said not looking at you moving his rook. You bite back a small smile at the idea he sounded worried about you. “Oh,” you say moving your pawn to block his move “and why is that?” you ask taking your hand off the piece looking up at him. “Well being human your not much help” he smirked going to make his next move. 

This was the reason you couldn’t fall for him before or even now. You knew he never had feelings for you or ever would. To him, you would always be human and out of his league. “It’s your turn y/n,” he said breaking you from your thoughts. “So anyone special at college?” Peter said starting a new conversion waiting for you to make your move. “What’s it to you” you answer still annoyed with his human comment. “Take that as a no then,” he said with another smirk. You rolled eyes “no, there isn’t anyone but I don’t get why you care,” you say snappy.

Peter frowns his brows, “checkmate” he says moving his queen to win. “And I do care, about you anyway,” he said low. You looked at peter confused and sad “just not the way I want” you say under your breath walking away. You forgot Peter had wolf hearing and cringed when you realised he heard you. Peter stood up grabbing your arm. “And what is it you want?” he asked. He stood towering over you glaring into your eyes, waiting for an answer. “I…I don’t know” you stuttered out nervously, now looking at the floor.

Peter closed the gap between you, putting his hand on your chin, to make you look at him. “How do you want me to care for you Y/n” his face became closer, making shudder a breath. When you didn’t answer he smirked again “do you want me like this” he whispers in yours. Peter leans down to kiss you, in surprise, you freeze at first. Peter stops looking into your eyes, you look at him and smile leaning back in to kiss him again. 

When the kiss stops Peter smirks “so is that what you meant?” he asked. You bit your lip nodding, “good because I’ve wanted you, this for a long time” he smiled before pulling you in for a passionate kiss. “Really?” you ask when he stops, Peter looks you up and down. “of course I have, all the flirting, telling you how hot you look all that wasn’t for fun,” he tells you. You smile at him wrapping your arms around his neck, you kiss him again as he lifts you during the kiss, making you wrap your legs around him. You feel him smirk in the kiss making you stop “what?” you ask him. “I just thought I must be on Santa’s good list and you really are my Christmas present” he laughs. You lightly smack his chest rolling your eyes as Peter carries you upstairs kissing you more.


End file.
